


The Second Moon Hung Low In the Sky

by JEAikman



Series: For the Strength of the Pack is the Wolf, and the Strength of the Wolf is the Pack [2]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s01e04 The Good Soldier, Gen, werewolf!d'Artagnan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JEAikman/pseuds/JEAikman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aramis would have spent the night wallowing in the memories of Savoy and guilt for having killed a man who was once like a brother to him. He did not feel up to the company of his fellow men that night.</p><p>He hadn't thought to bar wolves from his rooms for the night, however</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Second Moon Hung Low In the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> oh look I continued it, mostly because everyone was so enthusiastic about having were!d'Art.  
> one-shot no. 3 will be with Porthos <3

The next time he changed and came across a friend, it was Aramis he met. He was lucky not to get shot in the face for his trouble, though, since the moment Aramis saw him he was reaching for his gun. But d'Artagnan just sat, patiently waiting for the man to either shoot, or drop the gun. He was terrified (Aramis didn't need to be the best marksman in the garrison to shoot a wolf at point-blank range), but he trusted his friend. Who did, eventually, after a lengthy staring contest, drop the weapon.

 

"You're the one Athos talked about, aren't you?" He made sure to perk up at Athos' name and wag his tail. Aramis' smile was frail and cracked, but it was  real, at least. "I thought he'd just dreamed you up. But, apparently not." The sigh he let out as he fell back against his bed was tired and broken, and d'Artagnan scuttled forwards to gently lick his hand. Absently, Aramis stroked his fur. D'Artagnan let him take whatever comfort he needed - after everything that happened these past few days, he owed the man that at the very least. Before the long, Aramis had sat down on the floor beside him, and made a rather amusing effort to get him to play with him. If he'd been human at the time, he might have laughed, but as it was, he just looked as un-amused as it was possible to look. He didn't mind a little rough-housing generally, but he wasn't really in the mood for it.

 

"I should probably go and say sorry to d'Artagnan." Aramis eventually said. Said wolf froze - he hadn't exactly said that he wasn't going to be at home, and though Constance could cover for him if she really had to, he really didn't want to put her to that inconvenience. So he just whined and made it sound like he wanted more attention - which he did, but that was besides the point. "No, you're right, it  _is_  late, and I shall just have to call upon him in the morning." Aramis frowned when the wolf kept eye contact. "What, you want to know what I'm apologizing about?" He wagged his tail and yipped enthusiastically in reply. "Oh, if you insist, you funny little pup. I asked something of the boy that I had no right to, and if my mind had been in the right place, I never even would have considered. But Mar-" 

His voice hitched and his breath caught in his throat, so he tried again, keeping a rather firm grip on d'Artagnan's scruff to steady himself as he did so, "Marsac was, for so very long, my only friend in the regiment. He was the first one to talk to me, you see. I was young when I joined the Musketeers. I was going to be married but- that's not important"  _I rather think it is_  thought d'Artagnan, somewhat childishly, after all, Aramis' past was no business of his, really.  He could not help his burning curiosity as he perked his ears forward to listen to Aramis’ voice as he continued his story.

"He taught me so many things. I was less bitter, and he spoke to me in ways that made me appreciate life again - I try to do that for Athos now, but if he was as drunk as I think he was on the night he met you, I think you already know why he needs it." The wolf made a sympathetic whine and nuzzled further into his lap. "Do you know, you infuriatingly curious creature, I almost think-" he shook his head, berating himself for even the thought. "That's foolish, I suppose, unless you are one of the Lord's servants in disguise to guide us through times of struggle." 

 

D'Artagnan wriggled out of his grasp and tilted his head up to stare at him  in shock. Did he know, then? What they were called, sometimes, in myth.  _Hounds of God_. He couldn't figure out whether it was an innocently and accidental happening upon the truth without the man realising it or whether he truly knew what d'Artagnan was were both equally likely possibilities, given the man's overtly religious upbringing. Aramis stared back for a moment, before blinking and shaking his head.

“Clearly, this whole mess has quite gone to my brain, because I fancy that I see expressions in your face as I would see in a man. But that cannot be. Perhaps... Perhaps I am going quite mad. It wouldn’t be the first time, you know... After- Savoy” and d’Artagnan could almost smell the bile that his friend choked back at the mention of that place, “It took a long time to believe any of it was real, and even now, I know when I wake I’ll be afraid that all of my life from after then to now has been a dream.” his eyes began to glaze over as his mind drifted back to the forest all those years ago. 

D’Artagnan’s only move was to rub his head firmly against Aramis’ knee, and the contact (and the warmth of the wolf’s fur, and tongue as he licked at Aramis’ hand worriedly.

“You really are just a puppy, aren’t you?” d’Artagnan huffed. Clearly, Athos wasn’t the only one to think so. Aramis chuckled. “I’m naming you Charles, after d’Artagnan, because he is clearly our puppy.” D’Artagnan wagged his tail as he brushed closer to Aramis in his happiness. He was always more tactile as a wolf - not that he wasn’t as a person, but he could keep it in check then, for the most part. But as a wolf all he ever wanted to do was be close to those nearest to him and keep them all close at once and protect them. 

But for now, he was just going to have to make do with watching over whichever one of them needed him the most on any given night. And he would give anything, as he watched Aramis ready himself for bed, if he could keep those nightmares from haunting his friend. He kept up a vigil at the foot of the man’s bed, but as soon as he heard one whimper, his instincts swept into overdrive and he felt the need to protect his pack-mate - and that, he realised, was what all his friends had become to him, in the short months in which they had known each other - he jumped up onto the bed and curled up next to him, with his head resting on the other man’s chest. 

The warmth seemed to have done the trick, because Aramis soon settled, and feeling him relax, d’Artagnan started to dose off as well, taking his own comfort in the prescence of a friend. He would need to make sure he disappeared as soon as Aramis was up, though, if he was to have any chance of being at the Bonacieux residence before Aramis came by to give him that apology. He could worry about that later, though, right now his eyes were heavy as lead and he was exhausted, so he let himself sleep to the sound of Aramis’ heart beating.

 


End file.
